


Pretty Good Bad Idea

by yevonscribbles



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-18 18:40:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13687512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yevonscribbles/pseuds/yevonscribbles
Summary: Judy and Gideon have a pretty good bad idea...





	Pretty Good Bad Idea

Judy Hopps sat on the edge of an oversized and heavily used couch and sighed. Her date had been a complete bust. She had taken some vacation time to leave the chaos of the big city of Zootopia to enjoy the slow lifestyle of Bunny Burrows. While home her parent’s had set up a series of dates with local bachelors much to the rabbits disdain. Each buck she had met with wanted to immediately start a family and have a good housewife to come home too. But that wasn’t something Judy wanted in her life. She wanted an equal, someone with dreams of their own, someone like-

“Dat bad eh?” A warm voice broke the rabbits train of thought. A large red paw held out a mug of coffee in front of Judy. With a groan the chubby form of Gideon Grey took a seat next to the rabbit. He wore a set of plaid pajama bottoms and a stained tee shirt that read “Pie Daddy.”

Judy let out a chuckle. “You have no idea Gid…” The rabbit officer took the mug and enjoyed the warming sensation from the hot liquid. With a smirk she noticed that Gideon had added cream and sugar to her cup. Taking a sip the rabbit felt her stress from the hours before melt away. “Oh Gideon this is perfect! Who told you how I like my coffee?”

“Ya might have mentioned it sometime.” The large baker fox smiled and took a sip of his own coffee before placing the mug on a nearby table.

“Thank you for letting me come over… I need some time away from my family before I have to tell them about the horrible date…For the third time this week.” Judy said.

“Not a problem, feel free to stop at mah place anytime ya want! It ain't much but it’s home.” Gideon smiled. Sure the one bedroom apartment wasn’t much to look at but it sat above the fox’s bakery and was cheap. Silently the baker cursed himself for not picking up the place a bit before Judy came over. Granted he had not expected the rabbit to even see him during her visit to the Burrows. Just twenty minutes ago Gideon had received a frantic phone call from his childhood rival asking if she could come over and calm down. Minutes later the athletic rabbit had appeared at his door wearing a blue and yellow sundress and fighting off tears. “What happen exactly Judy? Yer not the type to let other mammals get to ya…”

“I know it’s dumb to get upset over some buck I didn’t even WANT to meet but...I just feel so...ugly…” The rabbit whispered.

“Ya...ya think yer ugly!? Judy Hopps ya know better than that!” Gideon huffed. “Yer still one of the most beautiful does ah have ever seen!”

Judy laughed. “You think I’m beautiful? Look at me Gid! I work myself to the bone and all I ever do is work! I’m not feminine! Heck I can’t even get a date in the city!” Judy exclaimed.

“So?! What’s wrong with being married to yer job?” Gideon asked and waved his paws around his apartment. “Does it look like ah have any prospects either Judy?”

Judy put down her coffee cup and tried to contain her laughter. Clutching her side the rabbit leaned over and rested her head on her friend’s chest. After a moment his large arm wrapped around her. Slowly the pair stopped laughing and let out a collective sigh.

“Thank you for calling me beautiful Gideon. I appreciate it.” The rabbit said enjoying the feeling of someone holding her.

“It’s true though...We’re quite a pair…” The fox smiled. “It would just be easier if we could date each other.” Gideon added with a laugh. Judy sat up and gave the baker a hug. After a moment the rabbit broke the embrace and looked directly into Gideon’s blue eyes. With a smirk the rabbit locked her lips with the foxes. At first the baker was taken by surprise but slowly melted into the soft lips of his long time crush. Finally the rabbit broke the kiss and let out a giggle.

“That was...different…” Judy said with a smile. She took her paws and rubbed them across the fox muzzle she had just kissed. Gideon took his own paw and cupped the rabbits cheek before leaning in for another kiss. Judy gladly accepted the gesture with a growing hunger.

Panting the fox broke the kiss and whispered. “It’s ah bad idea, me and you…”

“I agree…”Judy said with a bit of sadness. She pulled Gideon closer and wrapped her paws around his neck. “You have your business…”

“And ya have yer career…” The fox said wrapping his arms around the rabbit. “It would never work… ya live so far away…”

“It’s a bad idea…” Judy pulled away from the embrace and looked into the sky blue eyes of the baker. “ It’s a horrible good idea, me and you…”

*****

Gideon awoke to the gentle snoring of a small grey rabbit next to him. Instinctively he buried his nose and breathed in the earthy scent of his wife. Judy let out a soft giggle which caused the fox to wiggle his nose more and tickle the mammal he loved.

“Gah! Stop Gid! You know that tickles!” Judy protested flailing in the covers on their bed. Gideon had wrapped a paw around the rabbit to keep her from escaping.

“Ah do! It’s why ah do it!” Gideon exclaimed as the pair fell into a laughing fit. After catching their breaths Judy straddled her husband’s cream colored belly. The large fox smiled up at his partner. They had their up and downs but at the end of the day the pair had never been happier.

“Still think me and you was a bad idea?” Judy smirked rubbing her paws across the foxes chest. “Even after four years together?”

Gideon placed his paws around the rabbit’s waist and smiled. “Ah think it was a pretty good bad idea…” Judy leaned forward and met his lips. Sometimes the best things start off as a single bad idea.

**Author's Note:**

> See I can write straight romance! Happy Valentines Day!


End file.
